Les aventures de Bob et de Frank
by Arle Nadja
Summary: Joignez Bob et Frank de miroir sur leur voyage pour sauver le monde ! Fondamentalement, le monde est condamné….Ou estil ? Le plus évalué de K pour les mêmes raisons que le guide d'estimation indique. :3


_**Kitayl : Bonjour, c'est moi parlant. Bob et Frank sont de mon autre fanfic, miroir. Mais j' ai décidé de prendre une coupure de miroir pour pendant quelque temps et de commencer celui « plus drôle ». Je ne possède pas les originaux que vous devriez identifier, mais je possède Bob, Frank, et d'autres vous devriez pouvoir le dire. X3 sans davantage d'agitation, je donne te « les aventures de Bob et de Frank », ou à « TAOBAF »…**_

C'était votre jour normal moyen dans le royaume de champignon.

Puis Mario et Luigi ont obtenu enlevés par Bowser, qui était sorte d'unique pour lui d'une certaine manière. Mais ce temps, pêche était trop d'un craphead paresseux à aller économiser eux elle-même. Disparaissent la figure.

Pêche de « Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap… » marmonnée, arpentant dans tout le château.

« TOADSWORTH ! » elle a hurlé, sa voix faisant écho dans tous les halls. Le vieux geezer d'un crapaud est immédiatement apparu, presque hors de nulle part. Dans ce fanfic, les choses aiment qui peuvent se produire.

« Y-Yes, princesse ? » il a bégayé. La pêche n'a pas employé sa « voix fâchée » à moins qu'elle ait été VRAIMENT folle.

« MARIO ET LUIGI ONT JUSTE OBTENU ONT ENLEVÉ IL Y A CINQ MINUTES PAR BOWSER ET je suis TROP D'UN CRAPHEAD PARESSEUX POUR FAIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! » La pêche a grondé. Toadsworth a découvert une baisse de sueur.

« Erm, mais ce qui vous veulent que JE fasse, mA' AM ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! OBLIGEZ quelqu'un à le faire pour moi ! » elle a expliqué.

« Umm… comme qui ? »

_**En attendant extérieur…**_

Un Goomba et un Koopa ont marché vers le château. Ils tous les deux ont porté les lunettes de soleil ombreuses et les colliers pointus, mais cela n'a pas nécessairement signifié qu'ils étaient durs.

Le Goomba n'en était aucun autres que Goombaoombasuperkewlasunnyglasseswiggitywiggityschweetmeisterbob III, mais chacun l'a juste appelé Bob.

Le Koopa était Koopopolisfrankikeyshadeshellopidopiton, mais tout le monde l'a appelé Frank.

Frank et Bob étaient des amis, mais étaient les deux idiots idiots qui pensent qu'ils sont frais. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient porte allante à la porte vendant… des biscuits de scout de fille pour Grambi-connaître-pourquoi, mais l'une ou l'autre manière, ils se sont produits sur le château, et sont allés intérieur…

_**En arrière dans le château…**_

Bob noté par Toadsworth et Frank.

« Erm, que diriez-vous de ces types ? » il a demandé. La pêche sighed et a gesticulé.

« HÉ ! VOUS DEUX ! Vous partez en voyage périlleux pour sauver Mario et Luigi de Bowser et économiser le monde de l'obscurité imminente que personne n'a vraiment notée pourtant à moins que Merlon en rassemblant ces choses stupides a appelé « les cristaux élémentaires » et alors nous tout serons sauvés et… des BISCUITS de ZOMG ! » Pêche expliquée avant de prendre toutes les boîtes de biscuits.

« Yo, je suis vers le bas avec celui. Juste donnez-nous bling pour les biscuits et l'appelons-nous une affaire, mot ? » Bob dit.

« Yo, ce que mon piaulement ici indique. Aucun cha-ching, aucune économie. » Frank a convenu.

« Fiiiiiiine. La » pêche a marmonné. Elle leur a donné 1000 pièces de monnaie, qui est scientifiquement impossible parce que dans les jeux de Mario, vous seulement peut avoir 999 pièces de monnaie.

« Allez maintenant. Économiser le monde. Je vous soutiendrai mentalement, je serai décriquage trop occupé en bas de mes biscuits. » La pêche a passé commande.

Avec le ce, Bob et Frank ont commencé leur voyage fantastique pour sauver le monde et tous cette merde. Fondamentalement, le monde est… puits condamné de l'OH.

_**Être continué…**_

_**Kitayl : Le K, celui était le premier chapitre. Oui il était court, mais les premiers chapitres sont habituellement. Espérons juste que Bob et Frank deviennent chanceux ou quelque chose et parviennent réellement à sauver le monde. Ah, et espérons que la pêche n'obtient pas le poids excessif de tous ces biscuits de scout de fille. … Biscuits Mmm.**_

_**Ciao !**_


End file.
